


The Haunted House

by Dreamland44



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Haunted Houses, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamland44/pseuds/Dreamland44
Summary: Sansa is convinced to go to a Haunted House by Robb.    Jon Snow, who she hasn't seen since she was a kid takes it on himself to protect her.





	The Haunted House

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any errors, I am new at writing this stuff so forgive my lack of experience.

**The Haunted House**

“I’m 21 Robb, bit old for Haunted houses!!”  Sansa whined as she continued unpacking her boxes from University.   She had just completed her degree in fashion and was glad to be back at home.   University had not been the best experience mainly because she was stupid enough to date Joffrey, a blonde haired millionaire – who turned out to be an abusive prick.    She stayed with him for three years like an idiot, she thought…..he emotionally abused her and the final straw became physical abuse, she shudders at the thought.

“What and be like a third wheel….yer and Aryra and Gendry are any better?” Robb had been trying to get her to come out tonight to a haunted house, but he would be there with Margery and Arya with her boyfriend Gendry and they were all over each other.  The thought of walking through a scary house alone while they rub in her face how single she is wasn’t appealing.

“Oh great Jon’s coming - he would probably lock me in the house, you know how much of  a bitch I was to him” Sansa cringed at how awful she was to Robb’s childhood friend, he practically lived with them growing up and she took every moment with her snobby friends to alienate him.

“Yes I have changed – he doesn’t know that, been like what…..eight years”   She had changed, realized how false her dreams where and how empty she felt.  

“I have not become boring” it was true that a younger version of Sansa would have loved it.    But now, she didn’t like being around too many people, she had become timid and boring – Robb was correct.  

That thought alone was enough to make her go, Joffrey had changed her and not for the better.  He liked to control things, slowly he had chipped away at her confidence and in the end she had felt worthless.  That’s why she came home, she wanted to try and grab some of old Sansa back, well most of old Sansa.

“I’ll be there; you will have to pick me up.   Oh ok that’s fine…..love you too” shit Robb was going to get Jon to pick her up as he lived nearer her parents.    

Jon was to pick her up at 8pm they were all going for a few drinks to get some courage and then to the haunted house.   Sansa started to feel nervous; all she remembered of Jon was a broody, skinny boy with short black curly hair and grey eyes.    He had gone off to university on a scholarship and was now a lawyer working for some Dragon company or something.  She never asked about him, Robb just slipped information out every now and again.  Robb also said that he had broken up with his childhood sweetheart Ygritte and that he had been in a dark place.  

The sound of a car arriving on their gravel drive snapped her from her thoughts.  Mum and Dad where away for a month travelling around Australia, so she was home alone.  She turned off the lights, grabbed the keys and stepped out to see a big Black range rover.     He flashed his lights and Sansa waved, although she couldn’t see him.    She locked the door and pulled her coat closer as the wind picked up and opened the car door and jumped in. 

 “Hey Jon” she put her seatbelt on and he started driving off - she finally looked to the side at Jon.   In the dark of the car she could only make out that he had a beard now. 

“Sansa” His voice was rich and deep, Sansa felt more nervous the air between them she thought was tense.

She blabbed out “Sorry I was a bitch to you” there she said it.

Jon’s head turned to the side “Sorry?” she wished she could see his features but imagined he would look confused.

“Growing up I was a total snob to you – sorry”

Jon chuckled “Oh….nothing to say sorry for”

Sansa felt this knot inside her ease a little “Yes there is – makes me cringe how I behaved myself” she rubbed her gloved hands together.

“We were kids….are you looking forward to tonight?” Sansa liked Jon’s voice it felt comforting – like she would want him reading her to sleep every night and she blushed at her silly thoughts.   She didn’t even know what he looked like properly.

“NO..scared shitless, but don’t tell Robb that”  Jon laughed out loud and it made her smile.

She noticed his hands on the steering where, large and strong.    They pulled up at the pub “Well don’t worry your secret is safe with me”

As Jon opened his door the lights in the car came on and she noticed the back of his head and what could only be called a man bun.    He then opened her door and she stepped out, she noticed how much taller he was now.  Not much taller than her but just enough and he seemed broader.   She couldn’t quite make out his eyes but he had a subtle smile on his face. 

Before she knew it she was following Jon as they entered the pub.  “What’s your poison?” he said turning to the side slightly to look at her.

“White wine….but I can”  but Jon was gone to the bar and Robb grabbed her into a bone crushing hug.

“Hey you made it….he didn’t try and push you out of car then” he whispered in her ear and Sansa laughed. 

“Not yet” Marg grabbed her next and then Gendry…..Arya patted her arm but no massive hug.   They hadn’t been close as they were so different; Sansa had hoped to change that.

It was hot in the pub and Sansa took her long puffer jacket off, it looked like a massive duvet, she hated being cold and it really was a lot colder than Kingslanding.  

When she turned around she noticed that Jon was back, his coat off and the realization dawned on her very quickly, Jon Snow was the hottest specimen of a man she had ever seen.   He was no longer skinny but had broad shoulders, well defined arms that his tight black shirt displayed perfectly and his tight black jeans where filled with strong legs – she snapped her eyes back to his face.    Jon’s eyes were liquid grey and his lips were full……damn he was hot.    She blushed at the thought.

“Thank you” she took the wine from his hand and took a large mouthful, she noticed that Jon also had a flush on his cheeks.   Shit, she hoped he hadn’t noticed her gawping at him.

Margery had noticed as not long after when everyone was in light conversation she had dragged Sansa to the loos.

Marg had been one of her closest friends growing up, they had lost touch and she had ended up dating Robb. “Sooo” she said as she leaned up against the bathroom sink.

“So?” Sansa replied, not giving her anything.

“Jon is hot right, hot rich and single” Marg practically purred at her.

Sansa snorted very unlady like “Please Marg…..I don’t even know Jon and before you get all in set up mode, I am pretty sure I would be the last person in the world he would be interested in”

“Hmmm I would believe you if I hadn’t seen him check you out”  she said then continued  putting more lip gloss on.

Sansa rolled her eyes “Yes probably can’t believe how tall I’ve got”

Marg sighed at her “Yes and how big your boobs have got” that made Sansa blush.   It was true she had developed massive boobs, most of the time she tried to cover them as Joffrey hated her showing any cleavage.   But tonight she had worn black leggings and a pink v neck jumper, it was one from home so a little tight…..but didn’t show too much cleavage. 

“I am sure you have it all wrong as usual Marg, now leave me happy wallowing in my singledom”

The next few hours were pleasant and Sansa had enjoyed catching up with Marg.   She hadn’t had chance to chat much to Jon but she kept looking over to him, she got caught a few times and he smiled at her. 

“You know what you need” Marg whispered in her ear  “A letting go shag”

Sansa snorted and Jon turned to look at her, she blushed “Marg honestly”

“It’s true trust me, Robb was mine after I broke up with Harry….turned out to be more, but got me over it”

“Yuck honestly too much information” she didn’t want to even think about it.   But she couldn’t help but think maybe Marg was right, she  had only ever been with Joffrey and he hadn’t exactly made her like sex that much…..she looked around the bar at any man that might catch her eye, apart from Jon Snow.   One of her favorite sayings from Dad was “Don’t shit on your own door step”  Jon was too close to the family for a causal dally, plus she was 100% sure he still saw her as a snobby kid.

“TIME TO GO GET SPOOKED OUT” Robb came suddenly up behind her causing her to spill some white wine on her jumper.  

“ROBB” she swatted him on the shoulder and he looked guilty giving her a tissue to wipe herself down.

Jon opened her coat so she could put it on.  Damn, hot and a gentleman – pull yourself together Sansa.

She got in Jon’s car and they drove towards the haunted house “Um my friend Sam went here – I’ll be honest Sansa he said it’s pretty scary – now keep in mind my friend Sam isn’t exactly the bravest man you know.  But he couldn’t sleep for a week”

Sansa whipped her head around “Thank’s Jon…..now I feel really excited to be going” she groaned sarcastically.

“Sorry….it’s just a lot of kids dressed up”

“Great anymore words of wisdom from Sam?”  she felt sick with nerves since Joffrey had hit her she  knew she would panic if anyone jumped out at her. 

“It’s hot in there so maybe lose the coat”  he said quietly.

“Great just gets better” 

“I’ll keep you safe don’t worry” he said with confidence and Sansa felt warmth spread all over her body.

“Well you may regret that when you have to carry me around the place” 

Jon chuckled. “You don’t look that heavy”

Sansa laughed  as Jon started to slow down and turn left into a long drive.  Sansa stared ahead and gasped.  The drive lead up to an old gothic looking house, it looked like it had been plucked out of a horror movie and she gulped.    The windows had shutters on but you could see flashing lights coming from behind but mainly the house was all dark apart from the bright moon giving it an eerie glow.  She noticed people walking back down as they slowly drove up - they looked pale and shaken and one poor girl was sobbing holding her boyfriend.  

Jon chuckled “I can take you home if you like?”

Sansa seriously considered it but knew she would never live it down “Even if it kills me Jon I will not let Robb win the bet I know he has”

Jon sighed “How did you know?”

“It’s Robb he makes a bet on everything…..so which way did you bet?”

“I bet you would do it?” 

“Really?”  she was surprised.

“Yes, you are a she wolf after all”  her family sigil was a wolf and this gave her a strange sense of comfort, if Jon believed in her she could do this.

As they exited the car, Robb and Arya were laughing around “Surprised you made it here”

“Funny ROBB…come on Jon lets show these chicken shits how it’s done” sounding more confident than she obviously felt.

Jon chuckled and walked alongside her, the guy at the ticket desk looked hideous his head having a fake axe sticking out of it and dripping blood coming down.  So she focused on the side of Jon’s perfect face as she reached for her wallet.  Jon chuckled “It’s on me Sansa”

She wanted to argue, but Robb was taunting her “She can’t even look at the guy selling the tickets”

Marg hit him on the chest “What?”

Sansa turned purposely and stared at the kid, she felt nauseous and her legs started to wobble.   Come on Sansa it’s not real she repeated.

“I give her five minutes, before she’s screaming like a little girl” Arya said as they started walking towards the entrance.

“1 minute at the most” Robb said laughing.

“Leave her alone all of you – she’s here OK” Jon said gruffly and Sansa felt relieved to have Jon Snow by her side.

They were letting people into the house two at a time, the doors would open and then all you could hear was screaming and nervous laughter that become more distant.

Arya and Gendry went first “See ya on the other side wimps” she said grabbing Gendry and practically running through the door.  

A few seconds later Sansa heard a loud scream from Arya, she felt really nervous then, if Arya was scared – then shit.  A warm hand grabbed hers and Jon smiled reassuringly at her.   Sansa squeezed his tight and she knew she would not be letting it go. 

They were next to enter, the doors opened and they slowly walked into darkness, it was hot and dark and it had a smell of something rotting, there were also creepy sounds of creaking floors and cackling.    

“YOU WILL NOT SURVIVE” a loud voice came from her side and she jumped.   Jon’s arm shot around her waist and held her tight as they started to slowly move forward.

Something slimy went over her foot and she screamed. “WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ?” she wished she had not worn ballet pumps.

Jon chuckled then something lit up ahead and a scary clown jumped in front of them.   Sansa screamed loud and even Jon jumped “I hate clowns” he said chuckling, It went dark again.

Her heart was literally beating out of her chest her only comfort was Jon’s arm wrapped around her.

Next a sudden puff of cold air burst in their faces and something grabbed her arm – she screamed so loud she was sure Jon’s ears would burst.  She felt herself being moved quickly and found herself now in front of Jon, both his arms wrapped around her waist in the most protective hold.   If she was going to die in here it wasn’t bad dying in his arms she thought.

“Ok Sansa?”  Jon asked as they turned the corner and started walking down a dark corridor she didn’t get chance to answer as a door opened to their right.    Jon moved them both quickly, Sansa screamed again as she saw Inside the room  a man dressed like a doctor covered in blood , a large blade in his hand - a girl screaming in agony as she lay on the doctors chair a large gaping wound to her stomach - he then ran towards them knife in hand that was dripping with blood.  Jon moved them quickly and the corridor went dark again “FUCK” he said his heart hammering against her back.

“I will never sleep again” Sansa whined.

The next door opened to the left and inside was a room full of creepy dolls, with one larger doll sitting with its back to them on a stool….the dolls head span around its porcelain face and wide freaky eyes Sansa went stiff “WANNA PLAY”

“FUCK OFF” Jon said gruffly moving them away from the door and Sansa burst out laughing and how insanely scary it was.

“Shit” Jon said laughing….it seems to go on the corridor forever one door after another equally awful scary rooms.   Jon kept her tight to his solid chest whispering encouraging words that made parts of her tingle.

The final straw came when ahead of them a series of swinging light revealed someone dressed as Freddy Krueger they could hear scratching of claws against the wall as he started to run towards them.   Sansa screamed and turned around jumping onto Jon wrapping her legs around him burying her head in his chest screaming.    “FUCKING HELL” JON Shouted and all Sansa could hear was a scratching noise and screaming -  Jon had protectively pinned Sansa against the wall her legs still wrapped around him and arms, her head on his chest praying.

Then they heard laughing “You weren’t supposed to be making out in there” light had come streaming through as double doors opened and Arya and Gendry were outside looking at them.  They looked probably very precarious Jon’s hands were still on her backside as he held her close.   She thought she should move off but she was pretty sure her legs would give way.

“Fuck off Arya” Jon was moving Sansa still in her arms and he carried her outside and past them both “Tell the others see them later”

Sansa stayed buried in his arms as Jon walked towards the car, he managed to unlock the car, open the door and he carefully placed her on the seat, she reluctantly and very slowly unhooked her legs and arms “It’s over Sans, I’ll take you home”

Sansa tried to close her eyes on the drive, to get rid of the horrible sights she had just witnessed, who the hell would pay for this.   She felt like she needed counselling after it.

“You OK?” Jon reached and touched her hand.   She jumped initially as she had her eyes closed, but grabbed his hand back.   “That was bad”

“Yes horrible” her words were shaky.   The house was dark when they pulled up and Sansa gulped, she would never sleep again.

When the car stopped Sansa made no moves to leave she just kept staring ahead horrified, her hand gripping Jon’s.

“Um…the starks away still?”   

“Yes another two weeks” her legs were nervously tapping up and down, under her coat which was now covering her legs.

“I could murder a cup of tea” Sansa winced at his use of words and Jon rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand nervously.  “Could I trouble you for a cup of tea?”

Sansa very much doubted Jon was a tea man, he was obviously telling her she didn’t have to be on her own going into the house.  “Yes of course”

Jon let go of her hand and the next thing she knew her door was opening and Jon held out his hand to help her down.  Which she was grateful for, her legs were shaking.  He even took her keys and opened the door for her.   Damn he was so hot and so completely opposite to Joffrey.

Sansa walked in first and felt for the lights but she trod on something causing a horrible sounds and she screamed jumping into Jon’s arms again, her legs wrapped around his body and her head on his chest again.   Jon managed to find the light switch and turn it on while still keeping Sansa in his arms.    As soon as the hall lit up he saw the cat running away.  “Cat, Sansa, just the bloody cat” his heart was beating fast too. 

Sansa slowly lifted her head to look at him, Jon’s hands one on her back the other still on her bum.    She looked into his dark grey eyes trying to remember why she was in his arms again, but Jon licked his lips and all she could think about was kissing them.     In the end she wasn’t sure who kissed who first but she was kissing Jon bloody Snow  in her parents hallway.  

Jon couldn’t believe it, he was kissing Sansa bloody Stark in her parents’ house, as soon as he had picked her up he had realized she had grown into a beautiful women, but once she had removed that duvet of a coat she was wearing.  Shit, he had been gobsmaked by how fucking fantastic she was.  Then in the haunted house, her body pressed to his……..Freddy Krueger could have killed him and he would have died a happy man with her pressed against him.

Sansa couldn’t get close enough even with her tongue exploring his perfect mouth, she ground against him as he held her tight causing Jon to groan and she did it again...... he pulled back from her “Seven hells Sansa….you trying to…..” he didn’t get chance to continue she kissed him again her hand slipped under his shirt trying to lift it up all the while grinding against his hard cock.

Jon tried to think straight but how could any man with this goddess on him.  She took her lips off his mouth and started down his neck nipping and licking “Sannsa……” he didn’t know what he wanted to say but it was something about taking it slow and taking her to dinner, he groaned again loudly and she ground against him again.

Sansa pulled his earlobe with her teeth “Fuck me Snow” a low growl seemed to come from Jon and Sansa could not believe how horny she felt right now.

“Are you….s….” her hand had now started to try and undo his buckle of his jeans.

“Fuck me Snow….on the kitchen counter”  She didn’t know where this naughty minx had come from bearing in mind Joffrey was so boring in that department.    But her words had broken any restraint Jon may have held onto and he carried her into the kitchen, flicking lights on as he went.   Before she knew it Sansa was on the kitchen counter, Jon was kissing her so hard and she nearly fell backward.  But his hands on her backside held her up……Sansa groaned.

Her hand now rubbing his length on top of his jeans, he was so hard and so big from what she could make out.   Another thing that was different to Joffrey who was in all ways a little prick.

“Please….stop” Jon pleaded in-between kisses.  “I won’t ….last” Sansa huffed but stopped rubbing him and continued trying with removing his trousers.  

Jon grabbed her hands just as she started to unzip them and pulled away slightly trying to catch his breath and Sansa pouted.  “This” he gestured wildly between them his cheeks flushed his eyes pools of grey.

Sansa was not going to let him talk anyone out of anything and lifted her jumper off and bra, her breast sprung free…   Jon’s eyes which were wide before were like giant saucers “Fuck me” he whined, his mouth wide open.

“No Jon, FUCK me”   she tweaked her own nipple while biting her lip, inside her head counting 1…2 Jon’s lips were on her again his left hand massaging her breast and they were both groaning.    He then pulled back and yanked her leggings off, underpants next and came back up to her kissing her again while she pushed down his trousers using her feet.

And then Jon stopped leaning his forehead against hers “What now?” she groaned while trying to pull his pants down. 

“Condom, I don’t have…..I could” no chance, Sansa knew if Jon walked out that door he would change his mind, find some honorable reason why he shouldn’t be doing this with her.

Sansa grabbed his cock and rubbed it again through his pants, she was going to have sex with Jon Snow right here right now on this kitchen counter, even if she had to pin him down.  She had never wanted someone so much.   “I’m on the pill and been tested” she kissed along his jaw “Please baby….I need you inside me”

“God’s save me” Jon said as he took his pants off and buried himself inside of her.

He was so big, she hadn’t even got chance to properly look at him but wow he filled her, her whole body was alive.  She dug her nails in his backside to push him deeper and Jon literally growled and she thought he was going to cum right then and there, instead his hand made his way down to her bundle of nerves rubbing her as he pumped harder and harder into her she screamed and as her walls tightened around him Jon shouted out…..his hot seed filling her.   They both stayed joined together, catching their breaths.

“Will you um let me take you on a date, dinner or something”  this caused Sansa to smile, he still hadn’t slipped out of her yet.

“Hmmmm…..no” Jon looked at her with a concerned expression.

“No?” Sansa started to stroke along his naked backside.

“I don’t plan on wearing any clothes for the rest of the weekend….so unless you want to take me out naked…”

Jon growled “NO”

“No…you don’t want me to stay naked” his hands were rubbing up and down her back, his mouth starting down her neck.

“No to anyone else seeing you naked”

“Are you always this possessive?” Sansa said leaning back to allow him more access to kiss her neck.  This should scare her considering how possessive Joffrey was but with Jon she wanted to be consumed by him, it didn’t frighten her but turned her on.

“No….just you, only you and me ok?” Sansa smiled as she felt how hard he was again for her.  

“Only Jon Snow” she said groaning as he lowered her backwards on the kitchen counter slipping out of her.

He kissed her slowly down her belly trailing kisses lower and lower “For the sake of a legally binding mutual exclusive agreement” his mouth licked and nipped lower and his hands now spread open her legs causing a gasp from her lips.

“It’s only you Jon Targaryen” Sansa didn’t even have chance to process what he was saying, when his mouth licked her center and she was lost.


End file.
